Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20161020014101
OOC: Trigger Warning for: Derp and Mace -Berlin- At a large table, close to the western edge of Berlin, the German High Command had gathered for what seemed the last time. The atmosphere was tense, yet quiet as the German military leaders and Party officials conversed over their current situation. Schreiner: And none of us have heard any word from the Fuhrer!? Ricthofen Sr.: The 1st SF ceased all communications a few hours ago, the Fuhrer is not here. German Field Marshal: And with our Polish borders under heavy attack, it will only be a few months until they reach the German borders! Where on earth is Field Marshal Strasse? Schreiner: As I said, I lost contact with him also. My detatchment to his compound came up with... nothing. Everything had been either destroyed or erased from the databases. They are not here. Schreiner fixed his monocle. With a majority of the German cities still under repair from the damage taken from the Protoss attack, and not all of those "creatures" eliminated, and now with the Fuhrer and Strasse gone, he didn't know what to do. He quickly corrected his monocle, it had slipped from the swear gathering on his face with his situation. He looked up from the map, showing multiple German divisions on the move from Constantinople and the Balkans, up to the Russian-German borders. Berger: What about defense in depth? Can we do a scorched Earth policy on them? Schreiner: They'll just deploy their warships. slams fist on the table dammit! Where is Helga? Berger: We removed her to prevent her from being captured or tampered. German Field Marshal: The only choice we have is our standard form of defense. We sent out a transmission to Arendelle to assist us, but we do not know how they will fair. I fear that this may be the end for the Reich. German Admiral: The navy is ready to evacuate us to Pacifica once they reach the borders. Schreiner: And abandon the people? No... We may have to resort to other measures... A large group of the commanders listened in, afriad in what they knew Schreiner was about to say. Schreiner: We could... seek assistance from the West. A group of murmers and discontent arose from the crowd of generals. German General: Ally with the west? After what they have tried to do to the reich!? Party Official: You dare speak such treason Emmerich Schreiner? Schreiner: If we do not seek assistance outside of us, we will surely fall! Luftwaffe General: And if we seek help from the West, then they will certianly end us after this! Schreiner: Then what do you want!? Do you want to be dragged away by the Bolsheviks? Rot in their stalinist gulags as the Fuhrer and Strasse hide out their days? If we seek contact with the West, then we perhaps are able to save our legacy. Our lives. Our People. What about the soldiers throughout Europe? What will they do under the Bolshevik's rule? Plot to invade the West and gain dominance over the Earth? If we talk with the West, perhaps we can negotiate demands. Party Offical: grabs pistol Treason! Two Wehrmacht soldiers tackle the party offical and drag him out of the room as the rest of the Generals converse... German General: Well? He has a point. If we are to save Germany, then we have to get assistance. Arendelle can help delay their advance. German General 2: Yes, but they are not as large, and our aerospace fleet is not large either. It will only extend our lifeline for a few weeks. Luftwaffe General: But what about the West? Their President? German Admiral: What do you mean? Luftwaffe General: Ceres, their president is quite the anti-communist. Think of it this way. If we can contact the West, and fight for them, they might just spare us to rebuild Germany and Europe.... under our influence of course. German Admiral: Are you sure? Luftwaffe General: Yes. German Field Marhsal: He will probably reject working for a 'fascist' Government. Luftwaffe General: The Bolsheviks are the bigger threat. Once he takes care of them, he will talk with us to preserve the peace. I don't want our Jewish Friends down below to get on the Stalinist's good side. The discussion ends after several minutes of talking and the German Field Marshal turns around to Schreiner. Luftwaffe General: Contact the 12th and 9th Armies, tell them to begin setting up defenses outside of Berlin. Schreiner: What? German Field Marshal: We need you to contact the West, to tell them of our situation. If the Ceres and Inselaffe Leaders listen, then we may be able to preserve Germany. Perhaps negotiate a compromise for our survival. Schreiner stood there and looked at Berger. Berger looked at his wine bottle, and threw it on the floor and looked back with determination. Berger: Obergruppenfuhrer, you are Field Marhsal Strasse's word. What would he do? Schreiner looked at himself, and at the other German commanders, and let out his decision. Schreiner: Alright. We will contact the west. Field Marshal, hold the Bolsheviks off for as long as you can as we contact Arendelle. The Reich will last, but under a new name. Luftwaffe General: Seig Heil! Group: Seig Heil!. -Prewar German Borders- The 12th and 9th Armies, garrisoned in Greater Germany have been recalled to begin constructing heavy defenses as they evacuate German citizens from the urban population centers, installing anti-air weaponry, transporting several nuclear weapons to serve as deterrents in large minefields, and vast lines of hastly built bunkers and trench lines to hold against the threat currently looming in Poland. The 204cm FlaK cannons, large and easy targets are prepared to serve as artillery against the avancing soviet armies, and the European Wall is set to skeleton crews in Western Europe. Throughout Greater Germany, civilians are ordered to pack belongings and assist in creating various sorts of defenses throughout the nation. demolition charges on bridges, minefields in Poland, and nuclear weapons placed on standby. 204cm flak cannons in Austria are posed to create area of denial zones in Italy to allow German aircraft to scramble into airspace over Germany. Since all major Army Groups were evacuated from Africa, large amounts of reserve manpower were readied to assist in potential reinforcements. -Polish Border- Army Group M, and the 10th, 7th, and 5th Armies are the first units in the initial vicinity of the USSR attack. As Army Group M moves in to assume defensive positions with the 5th Army, the 7th and 10th Armies along the Vistula river begin to construct defenses, heavily concentrated in Danzig, Warsaw, and Krakow. As they prepare, Army Groups R and T from Constantinople are sent up to assist in defense. -Italian Border- Army Groups O and P are the two army groups in the region, and Army Group P begins a fighting retreat as Army Group O begins to construct defensive lines spanning from each side of the peninsula at Florence, Milan, Parma and Trento, should the lines fall, troops would fall back to the Alps and hold out as much as possible. The air superiority over the region results in troops moving in small numbers, and under cover to their defensive positions. -Scandinavia- Army Group A is dispatched up north to assist the current German garrison forces. Taking advantage of the mountainous terrain, the main sets of ground forces, if wanting to move in large formations, would have to move along the sides of the mountains, resulting in German garrisons in Finmark and by Lelua to construct heavy defenses, concentrating a majority of their armor along Norbotten, while emphasizing on light infantry tactics to fight the heavier armor. Winter armor, and utilizing the darkness on nights to commence attacks. With a massive amount of Sweden being covered in forest, the harsh landscape of Norbotten, and the sparse population would provide a large benefit to the garrisoned troops. Bridges crossing the Lainioalven and the Torneavlen are destroyed by demolition charges to deny access to USSR forces, and buy time for defenders further south. Meanwhile, Schriener had a video feed up in front of him, and a connection being prepared for contact with the West. He breathed in and out, and cleared his forehead with a hanckerchief as the transmission began to go in.